Problem: Ben had to read papers 35 through 54 for homework last week. If Ben read all of the papers he was assigned, how many papers did he read?
Solution: Instead of counting papers 35 through 54, we can subtract 34 from each number so we instead consider papers 1 through 20. We see that Ben read 20 papers. Notice that he read 20 and not 19 papers.